Love, Lies, and Popularity
by Gohan's Lil Angel
Summary: The main characters are Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Valese DBGT, Sharpner, and Erasa. It's their senior year at OSH. Can they handle the drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Lies, and Popularity**

A/N:I know I had an old story with this title but I madethis new one that has nothing to do with the old story. This story is a romance fic involving the following characters: Videl, Gohan, Trunks, Valese, Sharpner, and Erasa. Valese is actually from Dragon Ball GT but I think that she's an awesome character so i put her in my story! All 6 characters are 17 years old and are just beginning their senior year at Orange Star High. I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Diiiiiing!

8:15 am. The teens senior year had begun as everyone scurried to their homeroom. Valese, Erasa, and Videl strolled down the hall in their new, matching outfits. Videl wore a tight, light blue shirt with Baby Girl written in glitter across the chest. Erasa's and Valese's were similar except Erasa's was lime green and Valese's was pink. They each wore white shorts with flip flops that matched their shirts. The girls examined their class schedules and searched for room 203C.

"I think it's bizarre that the three of us got the same homeroom!" Valese flipped her long brown hair over her left shoulder and adjusted her hoop earring.

"You must be more nervous than us Valese, considering you just moved here over the summer." Erasa adjusted her shorts and checked her hair which was now a bowl cut blonde with light brown streaks.

"I'm pretty nervous, but with two awesome girlfriends and a school packed with hot guys, I'm actually looking forward to this year."

Videl put her compact away and smiled at Valese. "You'll be fine. Erasa and I are gonna hook you up." She opened the door to room 203C, with the annoying feeling that she was being watched...

* * *

Gohan, Trunks, and Sharpner strolled down the hallway to their first class: Homeroom in room 203C. Trunks wore a black and white flannel plaid button-up with dark jeans and a silver chain around his neck. Gohan wore a dark blue flannel button-up with dark denim jeans. Sharpner wore a dark green tank with baggy tan khakis. 

"Dude, I am so psyched for this year!" Trunks said buoyantly as he scanned all the 'hot babes' that passed him.

Gohan grabbed his head and twisted it forward. "Calm down Trunks. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Dudes look!" Sharpner pointed towards three girls in practically matching outfits. "I think that's Erasa and Videl, but who's the other babe?"

Gohan watched Videl as she opened the door to room 203C and allowed her friends to walk in before her. She looked around confusingly, then walked into the classroom.

"Wow, Videl looks a lot better than last year!" Trunks nudged Gohan.

Gohan smiled at his comment._ 'I always thought she looked good.' _

"Hurry up already!" Sharpner opened door and followed his friends into the classroom.

A crippled old man looked up from his desk and smiled at the three teens. "Welcome. Go find a seat." He sounded as if he'd lose his voice any second now.

* * *

After being welcomed by the teacher, Videl, Valese, and Erasa sat side by side towards the back of the room. Videl sat in her desk and watched the door to see who'd enter next. 

"Hurry up already!"

Erasa gasped and turned to Videl. "Oh my gosh, it's Sharpner!" The two girls watched as two other males entered the room. "It's Gohan and Trunks!"

A wide grin spread on Videl's face._ 'Wow. He's changed over the summer. He looks even hotter than last year.' _

"You're thinking about Gohan, aren't you." Erasa whispered to her.

Videl shook her head no and smiled.

"Oooooo! Videl Satan is crushing on the same guy for _two_ years now!"

"I am not!" She turned towards Valese who stared at her confusingly. "Don't worry Val, I'll introduce you to our friends at lunch." Valese nodded her head in confirmation and turned her attention to the guy with the lavender hair. He took a glance at her and she quickly looked away.

"Hey Gohan, I'm gonna sit next to her." Trunks pointed towards a brunette in a pink shirt.

"Alright. I see Sharpner seated himself in front of Videl."

"What is wrong with him? He knows he doesn't have a chance with her. Just sit in front of Erasa. At least you'll be close to Videl." Gohan took Trunk's advise and seated himself in front of Erasa.

"Hey Videl. Whats up?" Sharpner turned around and gave her one of his flirtatious looks.

Videl rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Valese, this is Sharpner."

He turned his flirty look towards Valese. "Hi, how are-"

"And that's Trunks." Videl pointed at the lavender haired boy.

"Hi. I'm Valese." They smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Humph." Sharpner whirled around in his seat and crossed his arms.

Erasa tapped Gohan's shoulder and waved. "Well hello to you too! Don't act like you don't know us!"

Gohan spun around in his seat and smiled. "Hi. You look good." He glanced up at Videl who was fixing her hair into the 'messy bun' look.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." She slowly glanced up at him, his eyes meeting hers.

"Alright class, pay attention!" The crippled man staggered to the center of the room and introduced himself. "I am Mr. Ponan, if you didn't already know that. oh yes, we have a new student. Valese, would you stand up?" She stood and hid her face from all the staring eyes. "Welcome to our school." She plopped back down in her seat.

Gohan felt his phone vibrating and saw that he had a text message from Videl. _'Meet us at Tahechi's Sushi for lunch.' _A smile appeared on his face. He texted back, _'See you there.' _

* * *

A/N: Well that was it! If you have any questions, comments, or evil things to say, then feel free to express your opinion by sending me a review. I'll get chapter 2 posted this weekend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lunch at Tahechi's Sushi Bar**

Videl, Erasa, and Valese stood outside the restaurant discussing their morning at school.

"So, what is up with you and Trunks?" Videl raised an eyebrow at Valese.

She smiled. "I don't know. I just met him today..."

"I can hook you two up." Erasa offered, grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know... Find out how he feels about me first!"

"Okay! I just love playing matchmaker!"

Videl slid her shades over her eyes as the three males approached.

Sharpner threw his arms around Erasa, lifting her off her feet. "Sorry we're late. Gohan had a run-in with an old girlfriend." Videl's eyes widened. _'Gohan had a girlfriend?'_

"She was not my girlfriend. She asked me out last year but I said no." She felt a hint of relief. Gohan put his arm around her shoulders and stared through her sunglasses and at her eyes. "I said no."

She smiled and put her arms around his waist. "Let's go eat."

The six teens entered the restaurant and sat at a table; Girls on one side, boys on the other. Once they took their orders, silence lingered at the table. After 3 minutes of awkward looks, Videl finally broke the silence. "So Trunks, got a girlfriend in mind yet?" She loved to torture him.

"I don't know... Kind of..." Trunks stared at the table, then glanced up at Valese who was as red as a cherry.

"Awwwww how cute." Sharpner and Gohan sang in unison. Trunks was now as red as Valese.

"I've got to use the restroom." Valese rose from her seat and scurried to the women's room.

"Will you ask her out already!" Erasa stomped on his foot.

"I just met her this morning! I haven't even been able to hold a decent conversation with her!"

"Would you like to eat lunch with her alone?" Videl pulled her shades to the top of her head.

"Oh look who's talking! You and Gohan have been flirting with each other for two years and you two haven't even dated yet."

"Well that's different. Videl's not my type." Gohan smiled at her. "Just kidding!"

"You're an ass!" She reached across the table and slapped him on his arm.

They laughed and smiled at each other. "You're so pretty when you smile."

She kicked his leg and chuckled.

"Here's your food." The waitor delivered the food and drinks to the table, silencing the teens once again.

**

* * *

**

** School Campus**

"We're gonna be late to class! Bye guys!" Erasa grabbed Sharpner and beelined it to class.

"Bye Gohan, bye Valese!" Gohan gave Videl a quick hug and walked to class.

Trunks gave Valese a hug and watched her walk away. "Alright loverboy, let's go." Videl grabbed his arm and dragged him to their english class.

"Does she really like me?" He stared at the cement as they walked.

"Yes she does. I bet you could ask her to marry you right now and she'll say yes!" They both laughed.

"Why haven't you and Gohan dated yet?" He knew she was uncomfortable with the question, but she tortured him enough at the sushi bar!

"Well... we just want to be friends..."

"Friends with benefits?"

"What's that?"

"Friends with benefits means you can kiss each other, touch each other, and still just be friends." They laughed again.

**

* * *

**

**Saturday 9:38 am**

After training with Goku for four hours that morning, Gohan jumped in the shower to wash the blood and dirt off of his body. Once he was dry, he dressed into a blue T shirt with jeans and joined Goten on the couch.

"What's up little guy?"

"I need a ride to my friend's house. Mom won't let me fly. Can you give me a ride?" The 7 year old smiled at his brother.

"I guess. What's your friend's name?"

"Richi. He and his family just moved here over the summer. We need to go now. His mom's taking us to Tiny Toddy's Amusement Park."

"Alright. Let's go." Gohan grabbed his keys and cell phone from his dresser and started for the door.

"Thanks Gohan."

**

* * *

**

**309 Windy Avenue**

"That's his house!" Goten pointed towards a large white house surrounded by flowers and trees. A small boy and a young brunette sat on the porch. Gohan parked the car on the curb and walked Goten up the pathway.

"Hi Richi!" Goten trotted to his friend and did their secret handshake. "This is my brother, Gohan."

Richi waved. "This is my sister-"

As Gohan walked closer to the house, he could recognize the brunette. "Valese?"

"Hi Gohan! Is this your brother?" She stood up and dusted off her pajama pants and grey sweater.

"Yes it is. Did you just wake up?"

"Not really. I just haven't got dressed yet. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." As they entered the house, Gohan stood in awe at the tall ceilings and expensive furniture. "Wow. You have a nice house."

"Thanks. Hi mom. This is Gohan, Goten's brother." A blonde entered the room and waved at him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Julie. Sorry but I'm in a rush. I gotta drop the boy's off and meet a friend somewhere. It was nice meeting you!" She called Goten and Richi and loaded them up in her car.

"You wanna hang out for a few minutes?" Valese let down her hair and combed her fingers through it.

Gohan admired her beauty. He could now see why Trunks is in love with her. "Yeah, I'll hang out for a little bit. Can I get a tour?"

"Oh of course. This is the living room, down there's the kitchen, and my bedroom's upstairs. Wanna see it?"

_'She's inviting me into her room? What do I say?' _"Um...well-"

"I didn't mean it like that! Just to look around."

"Oh yeah, sure." He followed her upstairs and through a zebra striped door. "Wow. It's very colorful." Gohan looked around at the neon green blankets and hot pink tables.

"What can I say? I'm a very colorful person." Gohan watched as she took off her sweatshirt, revealing a brown tank top. "I'm suppposed to see my dad today but he probably forgot... again."

"You don't live with your dad?"

"No. My mom and he had a one night stand and unfortuneately, my mother was inpregnated by him. He seems like he wants nothing to do with me but my mom got some legal officials threatning him so he has to take me out every now and then." Valese sat on her bed and invited Gohan to join her. He sat at the foot of the bed while she lay at the top.

"What's your dad's name?"

"Vegeta Briefs."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please keep in mind that this is an AU! Ummmm... Hmmm...Oh yeah! Vegeta is Valese's dad, not Gohan's. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been REALLY busy with school. I think that's it... I hope you enjoy the next few chapters! I know they're pretty short but O well. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gohan's eyes widened and his heart pounded on his chest.

"Are you okay?" She kicked his leg with her foot. "Do you know him?"

He shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I know him. And I'm pretty sure Trunks knows him too."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you met Vegeta's family?"

"No. He never wants to talk about them. Do you know anything about them?"

Gohan didn't want to tell her that Trunks was practically her brother, he didn't want to mention anything at all. But her eyes were so full of wonder and curiosity, he couldn't stop talking now. "Well he has a wife, a son and a daughter..." Her eyes asked for more but he didn't want to say too much. "His daughter is 15 and his son is 17..."

"Do they go to our school?"

Gohan sat up and stretched his arms. "Well I think I better get going. I'll let myself out."

Valese grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Why can't you tell me?" her voice was stern.

"Well I- _Riiing_- Sorry, That's my phone." Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "Hel- hey!"

Valese snatched the phone from his ear and held it at hers. "Who is this?... Oh hi Trunks. How are you?... Oh, Gohan's just visiting-hey!"

Gohan snatched his phone back and made his way out of her room, heading downstairs. "Trunks?... I'll tell you later. Bye."

"Gohan wait!" Valese grabbed her sweater off the floor and pulled it over her head. She bolted out of the house and caught up to Gohan. "Gohan stop!" she gripped his arm and twisted him around. "I deserve a right to know about my family!"

He scratched the back of his head and finally gave her an answer. "Trunks is having a little get together at his house tonight at eight. If you come, I'm sure you'll find the answer to all of your questions."

"I'll be there."

Gohan plopped himself into his silver mustang and drove away.

* * *

**The Brief's Home 7:57 pm**

"Erasa, help me out with the drinks please." Videl and Erasa opened the rear doors of the car and carried out two boxes of Smirnoff Alcohol.

They approached the house and let themselves in. "Here, load these up in the fridge. I'm gonna go find Trunks." Erasa did as told.

Videl snuck up the stairway and down the hall to Trunks's room. "Oh Trunks." she crooned. She slowly turned the knob and opened his door.

"..._Alright... Love you too mom... Bye_." He hung the phine up and faced Videl. "That was my mom. She said no wild parties while her and dad's gone."

"Well she's gonna be disappointed." They laughed. Videl jumped on Trunks's bed and sat. "So when are they coming home?"

"Tomorrow night." Trunks joined her on the bed and pinched her on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Trunks shook his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and continued to chomp on her gum. _'Ok, this is really awkward...' __Riiing! _"That's my phone!" She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone. _"Hello?... Oh hey Gohan, you comin?... Oh okay. See you in a bit... okay. Bye." _

Trunks stood by the door with his arms crossed. "Was that Gohan?"

"Yeah. He's got Valese with him. Says he'll be here in like five minutes."

"Oh."

"Why, whats up?"

"He's been hanging around with her a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"He was at her house yesterday, she answers his phone, and now he's driving her over here. Doesn't that seem a little odd?"

Videl steered her eyes away from his. After a few moments, she stood up and headed out the door. "I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out."

* * *

A/N: Well thats it! Short, I know, but suspenseful! lol Ne wayz, I'll try to update soon! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I'm updating! Yay! I'm glad to hear that you love my story! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside:-) Here's Chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Briefs Home 8:16 pm

Erasa sat alone downstairs, drinking her second bottle of Smirnoff. "Hi Videl, hi Trunks. What's wrong?" The two teens stormed out of the house, and sat on the porch, awaiting Gohan and Valese's arrival.

Trunks sat on the top step of the porch, and Videl sat between his legs on the middle step. Erasa stepped outside and handed them each a drink. "Dang Erasa, how much have you had so far?" Videl opened her bottle and took a sip.

"About two. I've got to go back inside, Sharpie's on the phone."

Minutes Later

Videl and Trunks had finished their third drink and were now working on their fourth. "Here they come." Gohan's silver mustang came swerving down the road and finally hit the brakes in front of Trunks's house. Valese stepped out of the driver's side and Gohan out the passenger's side.

"Now she's driving your car?" The drunken Videl stood up and staggered to Gohan.

"What do you mean?" Gohan stopped walking and looked confusingly at Videl.

Videl scowled at Valese as she sat with Trunks, then steered her scowl at Gohan. "You like her don't you!" Her words slurred as she talked.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to realize that you're in love with that slut!"

"What did you call me?" Valese stood up and spun Videl towards her.

"Don't touch me!" Videl shoved her and clenched her fist to keep from punching her.

"Videl, stop it!" Gohan grabbed her waist and held her at his side.

Trunks gripped Valese's arm and threw his empty bottle in a nearby bush. "I'm going inside." He released her arm and stumbled up the steps and through the door. Valese crossed her arms and followed him.

Gohan leaned Videl against his car and moved her hair from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. "What were you doing at her house?"

"I was dropping Goten off at his friend's house who just happened to be Valese's little brother. We hung out for a few minutes then I left."

Videl said nothing.

"Come on, let's go inside." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house.

Videl cuddled with Erasa on the couch and Gohan searched the house for Trunks and Valese. He slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to Trunks's room and peeked through the crack of the door. "Trunks stop! You're kissing your sister!"

* * *

A/N: Thats it for Chapter 4! I know, extremely short. But I'm gonna make the next one longer... maybe... lol :-) Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Longer than the past few chapters. :-) I hope you enjoy and thanx for all of the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Trunks slowly pulled away from Valese and opened his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Valese looked on Trunks's wall and saw a family portrait. "Oh my gawd... Is that... is this your dad?" She stood up and pointed to Vegeta.

"Yeah, why?"

Valese paced back and forth and looked as if she was going to cry. "Vegeta Briefs is my dad too." She shoved Gohan out of the doorway and ran downstairs.

Trunks stared at the portrait with confusion. "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

Gohan sat next to him on his bed and grasped his shoulder. "You just made out with your sister." he laughed and patted his back.

After a few moments, Trunks stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, I can scratch that off my things to do list."

**

* * *

**

**8:47 pm**

Gohan walked downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He opened the door to the backyard porch and saw Valese sitting on the swing, watching the lake. (A/N: The Briefs home is on a hill by the lake.) As he opened the door, she threw something on the ground and stomped on it with her foot.

"What's that smell?" Gohan joined her on the swing and looked at her suspiciously.

Valese shrugged and continued to watch the lake. "I think someone's got a bad habit." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and cuddled with her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "I only smoke when I'm angry or depressed."

"Well what are you angry or depressed about?"

She pulled another cigarette out of her purse and lit it up. "I'm angry because Videl called me a slut and accused me of liking you. I'm depressed because..." she took a puff of her cigarette and lightly blew the smoke from her lips. "because I might actually like you..."

Gohan glared at the lake in shock with his arm still around her.

"You don't have to say anything." She raised the cigarette to her lips. Gohan snatched it out of her fingers and flicked it onto the ground. He gently lifted her chin and kissed her. They lightly pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. Valese leaned in to kiss him again, but he turned his head.

"I'm gonna go see what Trunks is up to." He quickly stood up and walked into the house.

Valese lifed her legs onto the swing and laid on her side, using her purse as a pillow. She touched her lips and smiled.

**

* * *

****Living room 9pm**

Gohan went to the couch that Erasa and Videl had passed out on and saw that Videl was gone. _'Oh no. Where did she go? Did she see any-' _

"Hey Gohan. Where have you been?" Videl came striding down the stairs and smiled at him.

"Oh, I was outside. Where were you?"

"I had to use the bathroom. What's wrong? You seem... tense."

"Oh, I...Well... I'm just tired. What's Trunks doing?"

"He's passed out on his bed. I was asleep but Erasa's not that comfortable to sleep on. So I am going to the guest room. Have you seen Valese?"

Gohan's eyes widened. "Um no- well yes. She's on the back porch."

"Okay... I'm gonna grab another beer. Want one?"

"Yeah, sure." She threw him a bottle and headed upstairs to the guest room. "Um... Videl?"

She looked down at him from the stairs. "Yeah?"

"I-um- Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

Gohan finished his beer in the living room and turned the downstairs lights off. When he came to the porch light, he saw Valese out of the window, sleeping on the swing. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and spread it over her body. "Goodnight Valese..." He turned the light off and headed upstairs to Trunks's room.

**

* * *

****9:45 pm**

Gohan kicked his shoes off and scooted Trunks to the edge of the bed. "Goodnight buddy." As he lifted the blanket over him, he heard the door open and someone tiptoe across the room. "Videl?"

"Oh, hi." she whispered. "I need to borrow one of Trunks's shirts." She rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a large black shirt. She made her way around the bed to Gohan and kneeled in front of him. "Goodnight." She placed her hand on his cheek.

"G'night V." He felt her hand caress his cheek. His heart pounded as her lips brushed against his. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. She slowly pulled away and left the room.

**

* * *

****Sunday 7:38 am**

Erasa raced up the stairs into Trunks's room, shaking his body frantically. "Trunks, wake up! Your parents are coming home!" Trunks slowly sat up and wiped his eyes. "Gohan get up!" She pulled the blanket from their bodies and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Trunks pulled her away from the window and sat her on the bed.

"Your mom called and left a message saying they'll be here in like 20 minutes!"

"Oh crap. Go wake the others and start cleaning up the bottles."

"Alright. But I have to pee first." Trunks pointed her towards his bathroom.

"Let's go Gohan. You go wake up Videl and Valese. I'm gonna go clean up." The two teens left the room and split up.

Gohan opened the door to the guest room. He made his way through the darkness and sat next to Videl's sleeping body. "Hey V, wake up." He rubbed her back and shook her gently. She didn't move. He then stood at the foot of the bed and pulled the blanket from her body.

She moaned and rolled onto her back. Gohan climbed next to her and laid his head on her chest.

Videl's eyes opened as she felt her hand being fondled with. She looked down and set her eyes on Gohan stroking her fingers. She smiled and gripped his hand, causing him to look up. "Good morning cutie."

Gohan lifted his head off her chest and laid next to her. "Good morning. Bulma and Vegeta are coming home in like 15 minutes so we have to clean."

"They're not supposed to be home til tonight." She sat up and looked around. "I have to get dressed. I'll be down in like 3 minutes." She scooted herself off the bed and grabbed her clothes.

Gohan stood up and began to make the bed.

"Um, Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get out so I can get dressed?"

"Go in the bathroom. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen anything before." He smiled at her.

"Fine." She pulled the large black shirt off of her, revealing a black bra. She threw the shirt at Gohan, who couldn't help but stare, and ran in the bathroom. "You wish!" she shouted.

**3 minutes later**

Videl came out of the bathroom dressed in her jeans and black halter top. Surprisingly, Gohan was no longer in the room. She went downstairs and saw everybody sitting in the living room. "They here yet?"

"Nope. But you guys better get out of here before they do come." Trunks watched Videl as she sat next to Erasa.

"Yeah we better get going. Come on Videl." Erasa dragged Videl up off the couch.

"Bye." Videl hugged Gohan on her way out the door and kissed him on the cheek. "Valese, you got a ride home?"

"Um... I'm gonna hang out here for a lil bit. I'll call you later." Valese was surprised that Videl was not mad at her.

"Bye Trunks. I'll drop by later."

"Alright. Bye Gohan."

Gohan, Videl, and Erasa departed the home, leaving Trunks and Valese alone. "So, are you sure you're my sister?"

"Yeah... This sux. I really liked you too..." She glanced into his eyes. Trunks put his hand on her waist as they slowly leaned in towards each other.

"We're home!" Bulma burst through the door, Vegeta behind her.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If you don't, I may not update... :-) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello pplz. I am SOOOO Sorry! I know I haven't updated in like months and I am sooo sorry! First, I had writers block, then school, then computer trouble sooo yeah... I am sorry! I promise I'll update more often. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Trunks quickly pulled himself away from Valese and crossed his arms. "Hi mom! How was your trip?" He took the suitcase from her hand and gave her a hug.

"Exhausting. Your dad can't get along with anybody!"

"It's not my fault your parents are so stuck up." Vegeta snatched the suitcase from Trunks's hand and headed for the stairs. Valese stared at the floor, hoping he would not recognize her.

"Who's your friend?" Bulma smiled at the two.

"Oh, this is Val-"

"Valery. My name is Valery." Valese extended her hand to shake Bulma's. She took a quick glance at Vegeta who continued upstairs.

"Well Valery it's nice to meet you, but I told my son to have no friends over." She frowned at him.

Trunks smiled back, "No, you said no parties."

"Same thing. Anyway, Trunks can you take this young lady home? I am very exhausted and would like a peaceful day in my home."

"Um sure. You ready?"

"Yeah. Um Goodbye mrs. Briefs."

"Goodbye." She smiled at the two and followed Vegeta upstairs.

* * *

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Another school day had begun. The teens scrambled to their seats and awaited the teachers orders. Gohan felt the vibration of his phone and flipped it open. He had recieved a text message from Trunks.

Trunks:_ Can we go 2 lunch without the grlz 2day? _Gohan looked at Trunks confusingly and texted back, _Why? _

Trunks: _I just want to have one meal without a female present. Plz?_

Gohan:_ I guess so. _

Trunks was still pretty embarrassed by the Valese-being-his-sister incident. He thought that if he avoided her, it would get his mind off of her.

He didn't take one look towards Valese. Instead, he rested his head on is hand and stared at Videl. He watched as she stroked her fingers through her curled hair, and straightened the silver necklace that dangled down her chest.

Videl took a quick glance at Trunks who was smiling at her strangely. She mouthed the word _What_ and gave him a baffled look.

He shook his head and turned himself towards the front of the classroom. _I knewI shouldn't have curled my hair today _She thought to herself.

Valese knew that Trunks was avoiding her. So, to break the awkwardness, she texted him: _Hey bro. Whazz Up?_

She saw as he flipped his phone open and read the message. Instead of responding, he simply shut his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Trunks!" She whispered loudly across the classroom. But still, he ignored her. _'Ok,'_ she thought to herself, _'This situation calls for desperate measures.'_ She then tore a sheet of paper from her binder and crinkled it up. She aimed for Trunks's head and threw it. Of course, she missed and hit Gohan.

Gohan twisted his head around and glanced at Valese. "Sorry." She whispered to him.

Mr. Ponan slowly struggled out of his chair and to his feet. With a student's assistance, he finally made it to the middle of the room with a sheet of paper. After several seconds of clearing the flem out of his throat, he opened his mouth to speak. "Orange Star High's annual Ice Breaker Dance is this Friday. Photos will be taken at 8pm and the dance will begin at 9pm. You must dress formally and under the school dress code." Whispers began to fill the room. "Silence!" The students hushed. "Are there any questions?" No body said a word. "Fine. Put your stuff away. The bell will ring shortly." Shortly after Mr. Ponan made it back to his chair, the bell rang and the students stampeded out of the room.

For once, none of the teens said a word to each other. Instead, they went off to their next class.

* * *

**Lunch- Tahechi's Sushi Bar**

Trunks, Sharpner and Gohan sat themselves at a table and set their backpacks on the floor. Shortly after ordering, they each took a sip of their water and stayed silent. "Wow," Sharpner began."Sure is quiet without the girls here..."

"I know. Kind of depressing. What's up with you Trunks?" Gohan took another sip of his water.

After a few moments he finally answered. "I'm still shocked that Valese is my sister."

Sharpner proudly stepped into the conversation. "Well if you'd like, I can take her off your hands for you." Gohan stomped on his foot under the table, causing Sharpner to let out a slight umph.

"I bet you would Sharpie. Uh oh." Trunks pulled his phone from his pocket. "It's Erasa. She's going to be so mad that we ditched them." Trunks slowly flipped his phone open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

* * *

**Lunch- School Campus**

"Where are those boys!" Erasa diligently nabbed her cell from her purse and dialed in Trunks's cell phone number.

"Calm down Erasa. They're probably just running late." Videl stated as she adjusted Valese's ponytail.

"Trunks! Where are you guys?...You're at the sushi bar?... And you went without us!... Fine! You have your little boys day out!" Erasa slammed her phone shut and threw it into her purse. "Men! I hate them!"

"Aren't you over-reacting Erasa? It's just one day." Valese checked her hair in her mirror and smiled at Videl's work.

"It's just unlike them to eat without us. I feel like I'm in the twighlight zone."

Videl clutched her purse from the bench and stood to her feet. "Come on. I'm sure we can do without the guys for a day."

* * *

**Tahechi's Sushi Bar**

"Well that didn't go well." Trunks slipped his phone into his pocket and made room for the waitor to put his food.

Sharpner grabbed his plate and immediately began to consume the food.

"Oh well. They'll get over it. Besides, they can't be mad at us for long. We've got a dance on friday." Gohan remarked.

"I bet you that when they see us after school, they are going to be begging us to go to the dance with them." Sharpner beamed at his idea. "Oh! I've got a better idea! Us three guys can NOT ask a girl to this dance. Instead, they have to ask us. Deal?"

Gohan and Trunks thought about it for a moment. "Ok. Deal."

* * *

**4:27 pm- The Satan Mansion**

The Satan Mansion's Backyard is approximately 4 acres long and 3 acres wide filled with a tennis court and, of course, a large pool surrounded with beach chairs. After returning home from school, Videl put on her black bikini dappled with red cherries. She stepped into her backyard and set her cell phone and towel on a nearby table. She then dangled her feet in the water and sat on the poolside. "Now who's here?" The sound of people murmuring could be heard outside the gated yard. Suddenly, two males jumped over the fence. "What are you two doing here?"

Gohan and Trunks appeared in their swim trunks and through their towels on the nearest table.

"Hey V. What's up?" Gohan perched himself next to her.

"Not much. Just trying to relax. How did you two know I'd be out here?"

"Man's intuition." Gohan gave her a smirk and slid into the pool with Trunks. "Wow it's cold!" The two boys sunk their bodies under the water and swam around.

Videl, on the other hand, laid back on the poolside to enjoy the sun. Unexpectedly, Trunks had grabbed her foot and dragged her into the pool. She popped her head out of the water with a deep gasp. "Trunks! You bastard! Wow it _is_ cold!" She playfully slapped him on his shoulder and dunked her head back under the water.

"VIDEL!" A man's voice roared from the mansion. Moments later, Hercule stomped out of the house and to the poolside. The three teens immediately poked their heads out of the water and stared at the large, rugged man. "What are they doing here?"

Videl wiped the water from her eyes. "They're just here for a swim."

"Not while my daughter's practically naked! All of you out!" Videl rolled her eyes and slowly swam her way to the shallow end with Trunks and Gohan. Hercule stared in disgust at the two boys. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Breaking into my backyard and violating my daughter."

The three teens covered their laughter by smothering their faces into their towels.

"And you!" He eyeballed Videl. "Prancing around in your bikini like some cheap hooker!"

"Dad, please. Gawd you're so pathetic. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Videl finished drying herself off and headed into the house.

"Bye." The boys leaped back over the fence and headed for Gohan's car.

"Darn teenagers." Hercule muttered to himself.

* * *

**Gohan's Car**

Trunks and Gohan dived into the car before Hercule sicked his guards on them. "Well that was fun while it lasted." Gohan started the car and drove away from the mansion.

Trunks dried his hair and threw his towel in the backseat. "I love that pool. Why does her dad have to ruin every chance we get to swim in it?"

"Well you heard him. We were _violating his daughter_." The boys chuckled. "Was that a new bikini she had on?"

"I think so. Usually she's wearing that zebra striped one."

"Dang Trunks you stocker." Gohan laughed.

"I just have a good memory." Trunks smiled back.

* * *

**10:02 pm Gohan's house**

After showering, Gohan slipped on his pj pants and layed on his bed. He grabbed his phone from his dresser and checked his messages. "One text from Videl." He scrolled through his messages and found the new one.

Videl: Hey Gohan whazz up?

Gohan: I just got out of the shower. U?

Videl: Layin down watching tv. What are u doing for the dance this weekend?

Gohan smiled to himself and remembered the bet he, Sharpner, and Trunks had made."I knew she would ask me." He texted back: I dunno. U?

Videl: Well, there's this guy in my math class I might ask. But I dont know... Goodnight!

Gohan's smile immediately dissapeared. "She has got to be kidding." Too tired to argue, he turned his lights off and threw his bed covers over himself. "This is going to be a long week..." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Well that's it. I am very sorry about the LONG update... plz 4give me! Anyway, I need your opinion. Out of Valese, Videl, Erasa, Trunks, Gohan, and Sharpner, who would you like to see hook up? Please review and answer my question! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

A/N: Hey Pplz! Im Back! Thanx 4 all of ur lovely updates and thanx 4 answering my question! Um.. Ok. Gohan and Videl are very OC. Gohan is more of the confident jock instead of the sensitive nerd and Videl isnt an arrogant lil beotch, lol, but shes very sarcastic and still has some attitude but thats it. Here's Chapter 7 and I'll update in like a week or so. Oh, and if yall have any ideas or comments please tell me. I need some ideas for my next chapter! Thanx!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday 7:59 am- The Son House**

Gohan snatched his grey sweater from his desk and pulled it over his head as he bolted out of the house. "Bye Gohan. Be careful driving in that weather!" ChiChi shouted from the kitchen. She peered out of the kitchen window and watched as he gave her a quick wave goodbye as he strapped himself into his car.

The weather was foggy and damp with boisterous winds, and it wasn't helping Gohan get to school on time. As Gohan drove onto the main road, he flipped open his ringing phone. "Hello?... Hey Videl, whats up?... Yeah, I'll pick you up. I 'm like 10 minutes away... Bye." With that phone call, Gohan's morning had evolved into a joyous one.

* * *

**The Satan Mansion 8:11 am**

Gohan drove into the arched driveway of the mansion and picked up his phone to call Videl. As soon as it rang, the raven- haired beauty stepped out of her house, dressed in a dark blue O'Neil sweater and tight blue jeans. Gohan put his phone away and unlocked the car doors. "Oh my gawd, it's freezing!" Videl tossed her backpack in the backseat and seated herself in the car. "Good morning Gohan." A smile loomed on her face as she waited for a response.

Gohan put the car in drive and pulled away from the mansion. "Good Mornin V." He returned her smile. "Is your dad mad about yesterday?" The two recalled the swimming pool incident.

Videl's eyes widened. "He was so mad! Thanks to you and Trunks, he grounded me for a week, which means I can't drive my car, no friends over AND he might not let me go to the dance!" Videl's smile disappeared, as so did Gohan's.

"Wow, that sucks. All over a little swim in your pool?"

"Yup. And while he was lecturing me about how I should act and dress around boys, he was just griping about you, not Trunks."

"Well, I guess with our history together, he can't trust me around you." Gohan smiled and put his hand on her thigh.

"What history? He saw you kiss me like once and that was it!" Videl playfully slapped his hand and held it in hers.

"Hey, who knows what one kiss can lead to."

* * *

**Orange Star High 8:32 am**

Gohan glanced down at his watch. "We are 17 minutes late."

"Good. That means we just have 5 hours and 43 minutes left of school." Videl sighed.

Gohan slowly raised his hand and gripped the classroom door knob. "You ready?"

Videl took in a deep breath. "Yup." As the door opened, 28 pairs of eyes stared at them. The two scurried to their seats and waited for the teacher to lecture them on how important it is to be on time. Instead, he simply shook his head at them and marked them late.

Erasa and Valese surrounded Videl's desk. "Were you with Gohan?" "What did you guys do?" "Why are you two late?"

Videl patiently waited for the gabbing to stop so she could explain what happened. "Well, yesterday Gohan and Trunks came over for a swim, my dad caught them, they took off, dad grounded me from my car, I called and asked Gohan for a ride, he picked me up, it's raining so he had to drive a lil slower, and now we are late." Videl flashed them a quick smile as they raised their eyebrows.

Erasa shook her head and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what are you wearing for the dance?"

Valese jumped in. "Who's your date?"

"I might not be able to go to the dance."

Erasa shrieked. "What! Why not?"

"Since I'm grounded, my dad might not let me go."

"I'm sorry V." Valese gave her a quick pat on her shoulder.

Mr. Ponan centered himself in the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. "Silence now. No more talking! Find something to read or do some homework or..." he began to mumble.

Gohan put his headphones in his ears and listened to the music from his Ipod, as so did Trunks.

Once she finished writing, Erasa wadded up a peice of paper and threw it at Gohan.

Gohan felt the paper bounce off his head and picked it up off the floor. It read: _Hi Gohan! It is I, Erasa! Videl just told me some distressing news. Her dad grounded her so she might not be able to go to the dance! So, I was thinking that instead of going to the dance, we could all go to Videl's house and have a lil party there. What do ya think?_

Gohan grabbed a pencil out of his backpack and wrote on the paper: _Sounds great. But what about her dad?_ He pegged the note at her head and watched her scribble something down and toss it back. I_ haven't thought about that yet. I'll think of something though._ He slipped the note into his pocket as Mr. Ponan looked at him suspiciously. Gohan glanced over to Videl. Her and Trunks were passing notes to each other back and forth. Soon after, class was over and the teens went their seperate ways.

* * *

**3:18 After School**

Gohan sat in his car and waited anxiously for Videl. She soon appeared from behind a silver truck and jogged over to the car. "Sorry I took so long. I had to get something from Trunks."

Once she strapped herself in, Gohan had to ask, "What did you get from him?" He started the car and backed out of the parking space.

"Just a CD." Gohan didn't respond. Videl began to get a negative vibe from him. "Why?"

"Just curious." Gohan continued to look forward and not at her.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." he said calmly.

She rolled her eyes and gave up. _There's no point in arguing over nothing_, she thought. After several minutes of awkward silence, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Why are you mad?" she snapped at him.

"I'm not! I'm just... tired." Gohan snapped back. He didn't know what he was feeling.

Videl huffed and gave up once again. She laid her head against the window and watched the raindrops trickle down.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was it! Give me ideas PLEASE! Or it'll just take me longer to update. :-) Thanx and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, after a year I have returned. Thank you all for your lovely comments and here's chapter 8!

Keep in mind, Videl is not the arrogant brat that she's portrayed to be in the series. Gohan is an athletic jock, thus he is somewhat cocky, if you like stereotyping, and Videl is a down to earth gal.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing about DBZ, except this story.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**3:57 pm The Satan Mansion**

Videl grabbed her backpack from the backseat and opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride."

She shut the door and and entered the mansion.

Once she reached her room, she laid on her bed and closed her eyes, focusing on the song ringing through her ears from her ipod.

"Videl!" Hercule's voice boomed from outside her room.

She slowly sat up and dragged herself to the door. "What is it dad?"

"I got a call from your school today."

Videl rolled her eyes. "What did I do this time..."

"They said you were 20 minutes late. How did you get to school?"

"Gohan took me. We were late because of the weather." She sat on her bed and browsed through her phone.

"When's that school dance of yours?"

"Friday, why?" She continued to stare down at her phone.

"Just wondering. Gotta make sure you dont try to sneak out of the house. Oh and I don't want that boy toy of yours on my property. Have someone else take you to school." Hercule left the room and clicked the door shut behind him.

Videl picked up her phone and dialed Erasa's number. "Hi Erasa it's me... My dad's not letting me go to the dance... No you guys go, I'll be fine here... Can you give me a ride to school tomorrow?... Oh ok I'll just ask somebody else then. I'll see you tomorrow... Bye."

Videl wiped her eyes and felt a sudden sense of misery. "Who needs that stupid dance." She put her phone to her ear and waited for Trunks to answer.

"Hey Trunks it's me... Can you give me a ride to school tomorrow?... Ok thanks. Bye."

She shut her phone and laid her head on her pillow.

* * *

**Friday 8:04 am**

Videl lifted herself up into Trunks's silver truck. He likes to make it difficult to get in and out of his trucks, so he lifts them practically 5 feet from the ground.

"You're going to get wasted one of these nights and kill yourself just trying to get out of this thing." Videl joked as she strapped her seatbelt on.

"Well, I guess that's why they call them Monster trucks. Erasa said you can't go to the dance tonight."

"Yeah... I dont care. I'd rather sit home and watch a movie anyway."

"You think your dad will let you have company over?"

"Trunks I thought you knew better. You know how strict my dad is."

"Eh, it was worth asking."

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Umm... Well I didn't really ask anybody. I just figured we'd all go together and just hook up with random people."

Videl stared out the window. "Nice plan Trunks... Do you know if Gohan's going?"

"Well he and I pretty much had the same plan. To tell you the truth, Sharpner, Gohan and I made a bet that we can't ask for a date, we had to let the date come to us."

"Well that plan back fired." Videl laughed.

"No kidding. He probably won't go anyway if you're not going."

A grin spread across her face, she continued to stare out the window so he wouldn't notice. "Why do you say that?" As if she didn't know.

"Don't think I can't see you smiling." She smiled even more and let out a small giggle. "Don't be so naive. You two have this bond. And I know you know that."

She continued to smile and fantasize about her friend with benefits. "Yeah I know, I just like to hear people say that."

* * *

**Orange Star High 8:14 am**

Trunks and Videl burst through the door and let out a sigh of relief. "We are so on time."

Videl slid into her desk and opened a note that was neatly put together by the "origami artist" Erasa.

_I totally have a plan for tonight! Okay, we'll sneak you out of your house and hang out at Central Park! I know what you're thinking, How are we going to sneak you out. Well, I havnt really gotten that far yet... But Im working on it!_

Videl snatched a pencil from her backpack and replied to the note. _I dunno Erasa. If we get caught, Dad will never let me hang out with you guys. Maybe I'll just sit this one out. _She handed the note to her right and Erasa scanned it.

_Oh come on! You only live once! And your dad can't totally take control of your life, you're almost 18. And once you're 18, you are an adult._

Videl read the note and mouthed the words "I'll think about it." She put the note away and glanced at Gohan who was texting on his phone.

She looked around to see whom he might be texting and discovered that Trunks also had his phone out. _Hmm... I hope he doesn't get mad that Trunks gave me a ride...

* * *

_

**8:40 am**

The bell rang and the students trampled out of the room.

"Gohan wait up." Videl caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" His eyes looked drowsy and his mind seemed distant.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Can you meet me at lunch today? We need to talk."

"I guess so, if I don't make any plans."

"Well can you put your "busy social life" aside and spend time with me?" She snapped.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned around and continued to his next class.

Videl frowned. _'What's up with him?'

* * *

_

**Lunch**

Videl sat on the bench and waited for Gohan. Moments later, the rest of the crew showed up.

"Have you guys seen Gohan?"

Erasa shrugged. "He should be coming."

"Ok well him and I are going to be alone so you guys can go ahead."

Erasa grinned from ear to ear. "OoooooK. You two have fun. Here he comes now." Erasa dragged Valese, Sharpner, and Trunks away so the other two may have their alone time.

"About time." Videl said softly.

"Sorry. I was being lectured by the teacher."

"Trouble maker." Gohan smirked. "Look um... Are you okay?" Videl sat back down on the bench, hoping he would join her.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired. Why do you keep asking me?" He sat next to her and set his backpack at his feet.

"You havn't been yourself lately..." She looked away from his eyes and put her hands in her lap.

Gohan felt the concern in her voice and scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm fine... I'm just confused..."

"About what?" She stared back into his eyes.

Gohan sighed. "I... I don't know... Life... Love..."

"Yesterday, when you gave me a ride home... Were you mad at me?"

Gohan's eyes drifted away. "I don't know. Like I said, I'm confused."

Videl sighed and figured this would be a tough subject to get through. "Hungry?"

Gohan hesitated. "Sure. We catchin up with the others?

"I guess so." They stood up and walked towards the campus exit. Videl felt miserable. She knew Gohan was hurting inside, but why? She wanted to fall into his arms and pretend everything was okay again. Does he like somebody else? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him grasp her hand. She smiled and held onto it tight.

* * *

Next chapter coming up, I'm on a roll. Well actually kinda sleepy, so maybe tomorrow. Ideas/questions/concerns are welcomed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Lunch (cont'd)**

Erasa pointed out the window of the sushi bar. "Look! Gohan and Videl are coming, and they're holding hands!" Erasa seemed to be the only one thrilled. The other three just rolled their eyes for different reasons. "What? You guys have been an awfully gloomy bunch... Is there something going on that I don't know?

"Nothing that you need to know." Trunks retorted.

Gohan and Videl entered the building and joined their friends.

Gohan rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

Videl gazed at him, curious as to what was running through his mind.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Valese tapped his hand.

Everybody stared. "Yeah I'm fine." Gohan didn't notice all eyes were on him until he opened his eyes. "What?" He sounded frustrated.

The teens quickly looked away. Videl's eyes began to tear. She stood up and trotted to the restroom before anybody noticed she was crying.

Gohan drummed his fingers on the table in frustration.

Trunks knew something was wrong. "Come on Gohan, let's go outside for a minute." Gohan stood from the table and headed outside with Trunks.

Erasa also stood. "Valese you stay here. I'm going to check on Videl." Valese nodded.

* * *

**Outside**

Gohan and Trunks sat on the concrete against the wall with their knees at their chest.

"Need to talk?"

Gohan stared into the sky and said nothing.

"Gohan, you and I have been friends since birth, you can tell me anything."

Moments passed before Gohan said a word. "Do you like Videl?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I've seen the way you look at her. I know that look." He continued to stare into the sky.

Trunks didn't know what to say. Of course he didn't like her... Or did he? If he does, he can't tell Gohan that.

"No Gohan... Of course not..." Trunks could sense Gohan tensing up.

"Took you long enough to answer. If you're gonna lie to me, don't make it obvious."

"Is that why you're mad?" Trunks remained calm.

Gohan said nothing. He stood up and went inside to grab his backpack, then burst out the door and headed towards the school campus.

* * *

**Women's Restroom**

Erasa slowly pushed open the door and found Videl sitting on the floor sobbing.

"Videl!" Erasa ran to her side and kneeled beside her. She rubbed her back, giving Videl a chance to calm down.

"I... don't know... what to do..." Videl could barely speak. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red from crying.

"Awww Videl... You don't know what to do about what?" She continued to rub her back.

"Gohan... he's mad at me... and I don't know why... I tried talking to him... but he's not telling me anything."

Erasa handed her a tissue she ripped from a nearby counter. "It's okay. Things will get better. Just... just..." Erasa was at a loss for words.

Instead, she just held Videl close. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Minutes later, Erasa walked out of the restroom and grabbed hers and Videl's backpacks. "I'm gonna take her to my house. She's not gonna be able to last the rest of the school day."

Valese stared down at the table. _I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Gohan kissing me... I hope he didn't tell her..._

Trunks had the same guilty look Valese did.

Videl slowly walked out of the bathroom, keeping her head low. She didn't want anbody to see how miserable she was. Erasa handed her backpack to her and linked her elbow with hers. "Bye you guys. _I'll call you later."_ Erasa mouthed to Valese.

* * *

**Orange Star High Parking Lot**

Erasa helped Videl into her car. As she shut her door, she saw Gohan sitting on the hood of his car staring at nothing. She opened her door again, "Hey I dropped my notebook. I'm gonna go get it real quick." Videl nodded.

She jogged over to Gohan's car, and slowly approached him.

"Gohan..."

He glanced down at her, and back to the sky.

"She's really hurting over this..." No response. "Look, I don't know what's going on but please, can you find a way to work it out? I havn't seen her like this before, and I don't like it. It's hurting me too." Erasa sounded more sympathetic than she ever had before. "Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

Gohan fumbled his thumbs and slowly opened his mouth. "I... I'm confused... I love Videl... but the other night at Trunks' house..."

Erasa scooted in closer.

"I kissed Valese..." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "And I know that Trunks' likes Videl and a part of me thinks she likes him too..."

Moments passed before Erasa could speak. "Well... What makes you think that?"

Gohan let out a sigh and rested his arms on his knees. "In homeroom... They're always passing notes to each other... and why would she ask him to give her a ride to school?"

Erasa thought for a moment. "Well she asked me but I couldn't pick her up... Maybe you should talk to her about it... Please Gohan. She's in my car, I'll leave you two alone if you just go talk to her."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking her to my house. She's too miserable to go to class."

_RIIIIIIING _The school bell rang, meaning the campus guards would seen be closing the gates to the parking lot.

Gohan slid off his hood. "I gotta go."

Erasa huffed and jogged back to her car.

Videl stared out the window, listening to her Ipod.

Erasa frowned and started the car. _Gohan you're such a jerk.

* * *

_

**Erasa's House 1:18 pm**

Erasa brought in two bowls of chocolate ice cream and handed one to Videl who was laying on Erasa's bed. "Eat up. Chocolate always makes people feel better."

Videl sat up and began to eat it slowly.

"Hey um.. Videl... What do you think about Trunks?"

Videl stirred her ice cream around and shrugged.

Erasa smiled and began to act goofy again. "Well I think he's a hottie. If you had to choose between him and Sharpner, who would you choose?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Erasa. Nobody in their right mind would go out with Sharpner... Except you... Because you and Sharpner are so... Compatible with each other..."

Erasa smiled. "I know, it's great isn't it. Oh, so then you'd choose Trunks, right?"

Videl thought for a moment. "Yeah, I would."

"Do you find him attractive?"

"... Well... He's not bad looking..."

"Oh come on V, it's just you and I. You can tell me anything."

Videl sighed. "I am attracted to Trunks. He's a good guy... Compared to the way Gohan's acting..."

_Alright, now we're getting somewhere. _Erasa thought to herself. "So, if you had to choose between Gohan and Trunks, who-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." She trotted down the stairs and slowly opened the door. "Gohan!"

"Is Videl still here?"

Erasa smiled. "Of course. She's in my room. I'll stay down here and let you two talk."

Gohan walked up the stairs and slowly opened Erasa's door. Videl was staring down at her bowl of ice cream.

"Hi..." He shut the door behind him and sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry about today. It's been a long week..."

Videl set her ice cream on the bedside table and pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you..." He waited for her to finish with her hair. "I kissed Valese..." Videl's heart pounded inside her chest. "I don't know why I did but..." Gohan thought it was better to just shut up.

Videl shook her head and stood up. "You are such a jerk. You think you can play two girls at once, well you're wrong."

Gohan grabbed her hand, "No, it's not like that. It was the night we went to Trunks. We had all been drinking. I wasn't intending on hurting you V." Videl put her hand over her eyes to hide the tears that began to fall. Gohan pulled her down to the bed and embraced her. "I was confused because I didn't know who I wanted to be with or why I even kissed her."

Videl slowly pushed away from him. "We've been friends for two fucking years Gohan. You just met Valese. And you're telling me you can't choose between us?"

"We've been _friends_ for two years. I want more than that, and I was starting to think you didn't want to be with me."

"Well why havn't you ever asked me out!" She began yelling now. "We've kissed I don't know how many times, and we've always liked each other, so why havn't you made the move?!"

Gohan stared out the window. "Wow... I don't know... What's with you and Trunks?"

Videl's eyes widened even more. "You have got to be kidding me. Trunks is an awesome guy, but he'll only be a friend to me."

"Why'd you ask him for a ride to school this morning?"

"My dad doesn't trust you, so he told me to keep my 'boy toy' off of his property and find another ride to school. I asked Erasa but she couldn't. So I called Trunks."

Gohan thought for a moment. "So are we cool now?"

"I don't know. Are we? Or are you still confused?"

Gohan smiled. "No, I think I know what I want now."

Videl turned his face towards hers and planted her lips onto his.

Erasa, who was listening at the door the whole time, slowly opened it and pulled out her digital camera. _Click_ "Aw, precious memories! I'm putting this one on my binder."

The two teens laughed. "Erasa you're so weird." Videl rested her head on Gohan's shoulder.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?" Erasa scooted a nearby chair in front of them and plopped herself into it.

"Nothing I guess. Since _somebody's_ grounded."

Videl socked him in the thigh. "Well if somebody hadn't made me late to school, my dad wouldn't have grounded me. There's no way I'm going to be able to sneak out, or for you guys to sneak in, so maybe we should just let this night go."

Erasa pouted her lips. "Ugh your dad's such a party pooper!"

"Yeah... " Videl closed her eyes and continued to lay on Gohan's shoulder. All that crying can make a girl drowsy. "I love you, Gohan."

"I love you too." Gohan held her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek.

Erasa scurried out of the room to answer the house phone. Moments later, she returned to the room. "Videl, your dad's on the phone. I told him you got sick from lunch so I brought you here. Just go along with it." She handed the phone to her.

"Hello." She murmured in a weak voice. "Hi daddy... I think I ate a bad fish... No it's just Erasa and I... Ok, see you in a little bit... bye..." She handed the phone back to Erasa. "The school called him and told him I havn't returned to school. He wants me to come home."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Erasa's gonna have to take me. He'll be pissed if he sees you.

The three walked outside and stood by Erasa's car. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more. "I'll call you tonight."

She smiled. "Ok. Bye."

Gohan waved and watched them drive away as he sat in his car. Shortly after, he left.

* * *

A/N: Okie Dokie. Thats it for this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT.

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

Satan Mansion 9:51 pm**

Videl threw on a pair of pj pants and a white tank top and figured she'd get some english homework done since she can't go to the dance. She and Trunks had been helping each other over the phone, since they did have the same english class. Twenty three minutes had passed, and neither of them had mentioned the events that happened earlier that day.

"Finally! We're done." Videl proudly closed her text book and threw it to the side. "Now it's time to get down to personal matters."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Have you talked to Gohan today?"

Trunks remembered the talk he had with him at lunch and didn't feel like explaining it to her. "A little bit... Why?"

Videl took in a deep breath and exhaled. "He thought you and I liked each other... Which is crazy, right?"

Trunks sat on his bed and leaned his head on the headboard. "Yeah... Crazy."

They were both silent for a good ten seconds.

"How's your sister doing? I'm referring to Bura." she chuckled.

"I dunno. She's supposed to be coming back from Europe tomorrow evening. My aunt says she looks really grown for a 15 year old."

"Uh-Oh. Better keep her away from Sharpner."

"Dude, if anybody touches my sister, they're dead."

"But it's alright for you to touch your sister?" Videl giggled. "I was referring to Valese."

"Oh gawd please don't bring that up."

"What happened to your little floozy you dated over the summer?"

"She was way too hyper for me. I need somebody that's calm and down to earth."

Videl felt bad for him. He's such a good guy, he deserves a great girl. "You should come over tomorrow. My dad's flying down south for some commercial thing, so I'll have the house to myself. I'll invite Gohan and Erasa. Deal?"

Trunks had to think about this. What if Gohan is still angry at him? "Sure..."

"Ok, we'll go swimming, so bring whatever. I'm gonna call Gohan and Erasa. So I'll see you around three tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See ya."

Videl hung up and dialed Gohan's number. She had it memorized by now.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin?"

"I just finished training with my dad. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Can you come over tomorrow? My dad's gonna be gone and I wanted you, Trunks, and Erasa to come over to go swimming."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can come. What time?"

"Around three. What do you think about Erasa?"

Gohan had to think about this one. "Well... She's very.. Quirky... and obsessive... Why?"

"Well I was thinking about hooking her and Trunks up. Whatcha think?"

Gohan laughed. "Well, they do have the same haircut. That's actually not such a bad idea. But what about Sharpner?"

"Who cares. He just likes her for her body anyway. I think they'd make a great couple. She's matured a lot more than you may have noticed."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I gotta call Erasa. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye."

Videl smiled at her brilliant plan. "Erasa?"

"Hi Videl. Whatcha doin?"

"I am calling to invite you to my house tomorrow to go swimming. Gohan and Trunks are coming too."

"Awesome. What time?"

"Three o'clock."

"Wait, what about your dad?"

"He's going away for the day."

"Cool. Are you mad at Valese?"

Videl's smile disappeared. "I... I don't know... Erasa you just ruined my good mood!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad or sad. Just forget I said anything!"

"Okay, new subject. I'm tired of you and Sharpner. You deserve somebody better than him."

Erasa was silent. "What are you trying to say?"

"Just think about it. Who else do we hang out with that's single? Gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Capsule Corp 9:03 am**

Gohan and Trunks sat in front of the door to the Gravity room and tied on their boots.

They were about to begin their usual saturday morning training session, and neither of them were excited about it. They hadn't said a word to each other all morning, and a person can only take so much silence.

Trunks finished first and remained sitting on the concrete. "Gohan, about yesterday... I don't like Videl. I never did, and I never will. Don't tell me you're going to throw away a seventeen year friendship over some girl."

Gohan finished and stared Trunks in the eye. "That girl just happens to be my girlfriend, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your hands off of her."

Trunks smiled. "So, you two are finally dating?"

A smile slowly spread onto Gohan's face as well. "Maybe..."

"Good. I was getting tired of you guys arguing over who likes who and all that other crap." They slowly stood up and waited as Bulma approached them to unlock the door.

Gohan grabbed Trunks' arm before he stepped inside. "I'm sorry for accusing you of liking Videl. Truce?"

Trunks shook his hand. "Truce. Now, I'm about to kick your ass inside our lovely gravity room." The two boys laughed and stepped inside, releasing all their anger on each other for two hours straight.

* * *

**The Satan Mansion 3:04 pm**

Videl and Erasa were dressed in their bikini's and denim shorts and decided to lounge in the sun on the poolside chairs.

Each had on a pair of oversized sunglasses that were a major trend among teenagers.

"So, did you think about what we talked about last night?"

"Yes I did. The only person other than Sharpner that's single is Trunks. He would never date me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Compared to all the other girls he's dated, I'm not that much of a package."

"Erasa, you're a gorgeous girl. You're smart, funny, and... gorgeous..."

"You said gorgeous twice. Thanks for tryin though."

VIdel giggled. "No prob."

Mintues later, a large silver truck drove to the side of the house, and out came Trunks and Gohan, dressed in their swim trunks and a T-shirt.

They walked all the way over to the other side of the pool where Erasa and Videl were laying on the chairs.

Gohan kneeled next to Videl, where she greeted him with a peck on the lips. Trunks through his towel on Erasa and sat on the poolside, dipping his legs into the water.

Erasa slowly removed his towel from her face and set it on a nearby table. She then stood up and snuck up behind him, shoving him into the pool. Gohan and Videl laughed hysterically as Trunks resurfaced himself. Erasa ran back to her chair and sat back down.

"Nice, now my shirt's soaked." He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing well defined muscle definition. Erasa and Videl smiled at each other. "Heads up." He hurled his shirt at Gohan, which struck him in the face.

Once again, the girls laughed hysterically. "You're so dead." Gohan said playfully. He pulled off his shirt and tackled Trunks into the water.

The girls watched in amusement as the boys tossed each other around.

Erasa sat up and unbuttoned her shorts. "Ready to go in?"

"Sure, why not." They both slid off their shorts and walked to the shallow end of the pool.

Gohan quickly swam to the shallow end and reached out his arms to grab theirs.

"Gohan no!" They screamed. But it was too late. He dragged them into the cold water, causing them to gasp deeply.

Trunks joined in on the attack. He grabbed Erasa's legs and dragged her under water. She flipped her head out of the water and smoothed her hair out of her eyes.

Trunks chuckled, and as he watched her fix her hair and adjust her swimsuit, he felt a sudden attraction towards her. She's blonde, and she's got a nice body, what guy isn't attracted to that? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Gohan shriek. Trunks whirled his head around to see what was going on. Apparently, Videl had bitten his ear too hard. She apologized, and they continued to gnaw on each other. Trunks was suddenly shoved under water by Erasa. She grinned at her cleverness as she swam to safety to the poolside. Trunks pulled himself up and sat next to her.

Erasa glanced over to Videl and noticed her and Gohan were still wrapped up in each other. "I'm kinda thirsty, you want something to drink?"

"Is there any Dr. Pepper?"

"I think so. I'll be right back."

Videl saw Erasa enter the house and pulled away from Gohan's grip. "I'll be right back."

Gohan let go and decided to join Trunks.

Erasa rummaged through the refrigerater until she found a can of Dr. Pepper and 7 up. She heard Videl come through the door and slide around the corner.

"How's it goin?"

Erasa slouched on a stool and waited for Videl to join her. "I never really looked at Trunks in that way, but now that you brought it up to me, I feel like I want to kiss him sooo bad. He's so hot. I don't think I've ever dated a guy like him."

Videl smiled. "So, sounds like things are going well then."

"Yeah. But I don't know if he'd ever go out with me."

"Just give it time. It took Gohan two years to finally- wait a second... he still hasn't asked me out... Well, look at us now."

"Yeah for a second I thought you were having sex until I noticed you still had your clothes on."

Videl slugged her in the arm and laughed. "Who's the soda for?"

"Me and my hot date." Erasa picked up the sodas and headed back outside with Videl.

The boys were lounging in the chairs wearing the girl's sunglasses. Erasa handed Trunks his soda and laughed at how goofy he looked wearing her glasses. He smiled and signaled her to lay next to him. She crawled onto the chair and layed her head on his chest.

"Is the sun in your eyes?" He could see her squinting.

"Kinda." He picked up a nearby towel and laid it over their faces.

Videl laid with Gohan and gazed over at Trunks and Erasa. Trunks' hand was on her waist as she caressed his side, and the towel that was covering their faces showed movement underneath it. She whispered to Gohan, "I think they're making out."

"It's about time."

Videl entangled her leg's with Gohan's and smiled at him. "You still havn't asked me out."

Gohan looked baffled. "What? I thought I did that yesterday."

"No, we just said I love you, but you never said the magic words."

Gohan chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. Videl Satan, would you accept the honor of being my girlfriend?" He placed his hand on her hip and fumbled with her swim suit.

Videl removed his hand from her butt and held it in hers. "Under one condition," They gazed into each other's eyes as Videl slid her hand over his chest and around his neck. "Don't hurt me."

Gohan stroked his fingers through her hair and down her back. "I promise."

* * *


End file.
